


Spider-Kuroo

by Xx_FandomTrash_xX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, He's still pretty though, Kenma worries for his boyfriend, Kuroo is spiderman, M/M, Oikawa is deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_FandomTrash_xX/pseuds/Xx_FandomTrash_xX
Summary: Kuroo is Spider-Man and Kenma worries. Oikawa annoys people and Kuroo saves the day ((at least he says so))





	Spider-Kuroo

Police were stationed around the bank, guns out and trained on the door, keeping an eye out for any movement. A soft thud made Officer Daiki spin around, "Thank god you're here Spider-Man!" he sighed in relief, the masked hero nodded "So what's going on in there?" he asked, nodding his head towards the bank.

Daiki ran a hand through his hair and sighed "Some crazed lunatic with a bomb strapped to his chest is holding everyone hostage. "He demands we hand over $750,000 in cash, otherwise he'll activate the bomb with himself and everyone else inside." 

"When will the bomb squad arrive?"   
"In around 20 minutes, you can stop him right?!"  
"Of course I can, I'm Spider-Man!"

And with that the hero leapt of the back of Daiki's car and swung towards the entrance. "We're counting on you Spider-Man"

\--

Kenma sighed as Kuroo ignored his call again for the 5th time, going to his obnoxious voicemail. "Kuro, you better not be doing anything stupid right now." he hissed into the phone as he watched the news play on his TV in their shared apartment- which they shared with a few other friends. There was currently a bank robbery taking place and Kuroo had likely rushed off to play hero, like the idiot he was.

"I swear to god Kuro, if you come back looking like you've been mugged again I don't think Bokuto will seriously believe you 'walked into a pole' again," He sighed, "Just be careful Kuro, I worry about you." He ended the call and turned off the news, he couldn't just sit twiddling his thumbs whilst Kuroo was out risking his life.

He picked up his camera and put it around his neck, slipping his coat on he left the apartment. He figured he might as well make use of the opportunity to get some pictures for the papers.

\-- 

"Hey, now that's not very nice!" Kuroo tutted as the criminal tried shooting at him, he missed of course but it was still quite rude. "Look, how about we put the guns down and talk like civilised people?" Kuroo suggested.

"Like hell you freak!" The man screamed, he lifted a small device, most likely the button for the bomb. "Don't make me use this! Just hand over the cash- and everyone will live!" Kuroo rolled his eyes beneath the mask, seriously why on earth do criminals always try to negotiate with him!?

"I'll be taking this." He hummed as he shot a web towards the button and pulled it back towards him. The criminal looked shocked, as if he hadn't seen that coming at all- which really was pretty dumb on his half considering that's literally what Spider-Man does. "Not too tough now are ya?" Kuroo smirked- and immediately regretted it, he made a mental note to stop tormenting criminals.

The criminal growled and pulled out his gun and grabbed a small child, and placed the muzzle of the gun against her head. Kuroo held up his hands towards the man "Okay there's no need to shoot the child, put the gun down and we'll talk." The criminal laughed "You act so high and mighty but when someone's life is on the line you start kissing my ass! Well fuck you Spider-Man, I'm sure the death of a little girl will ruin your perfect record of saving people, what will the public think, when you stood there and let this girl be shot!?" 

The child sobbed, and Kuroo grimaced, he couldn't risk any quick movements or the man will most likely shoot since he was clearly deranged. But if he waited too long the man would shoot anyway, 'Dammit!' Kuroo cursed, it was always harder to fight when hostages were involved.

"Well well well, What do we have here? Spider-Man, loosing to a random criminal with a gun. Tsk tsk, I expected more from you Spider-Man!" The man whirled around towards the source of the voice, forgetting the girl for a split second, giving Kuroo enough time to shoot his webs and pull the girl towards him. She thanked him continuously and cried in his arms, "You're safe now." He told her as he put her behind a desk, out of sight of the criminal.

He glanced back over to the criminal who's hand was starting to shake "Who said that?! I'll kill you all! I swear-" He was cut short by a gunshot to his right knee, "Now that was rude, and I was seriously considering sparing you?" A tut was heard as they stepped forward, another masked vigilante, "You should really think before you speak mr.criminal!" He cocked his gun and pressed it to the temple of the criminal. "What should I do with you?" He asked.

Kuroo rolled his eyes "Leave him alone Deadpool, Just hand him in to the police, they'll take care of him." Deadpool huffed and removed the gun from the criminals head "Oh don't tell me that they don't deserve it! If it weren't for me that poor little girl would be dead!" 

"I was handling it!" Kuroo huffed, Deadpool laughed "Sure thing, Spidey. Looked like it." Kuroo walked over and lifted up the criminal who was now to scared to try anything. "Careful Spidey! Don't want to be blown up, after all you don't heal as quick as me~" Kuroo rolled his eyes "You offering to carry him?"

"Gross no, He'll get blood all over my newly washed outfit"   
"Your outfit is red."  
"Oh hush, do you know how hard blood stains are to get out of spandex!?"  
"Yeah since unlike you I actually fight, You just come in guns blazing and steal my hard earned spotlight!"  
"It's not my fault the people love me more."

Kuroo snorted, "Have you seen the papers recently? They want you dead." Deadpool sniffed in distain, "They just can't handle my beauty."

"You wear a mask."  
"Oh my god, please shut the hell up or shoot me! " the criminal groaned, Deadpool grinned "You sure you wanna say that buddy?" He asked, loading his gun. The criminal paled "U-uh no. Please continue!"

\--

Kenma was stood outside the bank, surrounded by hundreds of other people, all trying to figure out what was going on inside. Most people ignored him, it was an advantage as he managed to be stood near the front of the crowd by the time Spider-Man and Deadpool had exited. People were cheering, glad the criminal was apprehended. 

Kenma snapped some quick pictures, and then released his camera- securely strapped in place around his neck. Spider-Man thanked the police as he handed off the criminal, the bomb squad got to work and Spider-Man saluted to the public and swung off. Deadpool had somehow slipped away unnoticed.

Kenma started heading back home, before he heard someone calling his name in a harsh whisper. "Kenma! Pssssttt kenmaaaaa! KENMA!!" kenma tried to hide his smile, still somewhat mad at Kuroo for not telling him he was leaving. He climbed a ladder and got on top of the building Kuroo had placed himself upon.

His mask was off and he was grinning like an idiot, "Did you see that Kenma, I saved a bunch of people yet again, I'm so cool." Before Kenma could respond, Someone else cut in.

"Now now Tetsu-Chan! We all know I'm the real hero today!" Kenma looked over at Oikawa, his outfit still on, his mask had been removed though. "Hey! I managed to get the detonator!" Kuroo protested, "Kenma I totally saved the day right?!" He demanded.

"This is an unfair fight! Of course pudding head will choose you!" Oikawa protested loudly, "Please don't call me that." Kenma sighed, Oikawa just smiled, to which Kenma narrowed his eyes "Does Iwaizumi know you're here?" 

Oikawa's face fell for a split second before he laughed "Of course Iwa-chan knows!"

Kuroo smirked, amused. "Oh really, so if i called him right now, he'd say the same thing?" Oikawa glared, "Fine! I'll leave" he sniffed "Good luck trying to have fun without me!" He stood dramatically and pulled his mask on, before climbing down the ladders.

"He's insufferable." Kenma said, Kuroo laughed "I know right? He refused to carry the guy we caught because he didn't want to stain his outfit. IT'S RED!" 

Kenma hummed, "You didn't tell me you were leaving." Kuroo frowned, "I didn't have time, I was passing by when it happened. You know I can't just ignore it."

"But I worry about you Kuro, You're reckless and as much as I hate to say it, your mouth will get you into trouble, Its happened before and you know it."

"I'm sorry kitten, I'll be careful, I promise." Kuroo scooted over and hugged Kenma, who sighed and leaned into Kuroo "I know, I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
